


quiet words

by thelittleone



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleone/pseuds/thelittleone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can be said in silence. Sometimes Jason just needs to recharge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quiet words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fim (damaskino)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaskino/gifts).



> This is a present for the lovely fimyuan. I think we started talking because we both thought Jason should be an introvert and then you did that doodle and the rest was history. I hope you like it Fim, and that it looks pretty up in your wall.  
> (I'm not an introvert, I just date one and that by no means entails that this will be an accurate portrayal of introversion, so I'm very sorry if my vision is completely askew)

Specks of dust glowed like tiny jewels in the afternoon light and Jason wondered if he could count them all. He hadn’t expected to find the camp in the middle of a discussion about the exchange program they had with the Romans and now his mind didn’t seem able to shut out the voices. He had spent almost 45 minutes trying to calm everyone down and his whole body felt sluggish. He draped his blanket over him and rolled over, the covers turning into a cocoon around him. Jason closed his eyes, sunlight still tattooed behind his eyelids and basked in the warmth and silence of his room. The little space between back and his duvet was starting to buzz with static but he didn’t mind, letting the soft sounds of invisible sparks randomly hitting each other lull him.

He was starting to doze off when he heard the door opening and footsteps over the floor. He wondered if it was Piper, and if he could just pretend to be asleep. As the mattress dipped, Jason tried to relax his muscles and slow his breathing.

A knee gently nudged his side. “Hey”, Nico was sitting by his side from what he could gather and his voice sounded light. “I know you are not sleeping”

Jason bit his lips, wondering if he ought to get from under the blankets.

“So, what was it? Camp issues or college?”

The son of Jupiter made a sound between a groan and unsaid words.

“Oh, what, the Roman exchange program again?”

Jason grumbled a confirmation and heard Nico sigh. He didn’t seem to want to force him out of his ridiculous burrito state. He smiled, opening his eyes to try to guess his boyfriend figure outside of the blankets.

“Do you need to be alone right now?” Nico’s tone was soft and quiet, like the inflection for secrets and whispers.

It sounded a bit vulnerable too.

Jason made another throaty sound and shook his head for good measure. He felt Nico shifting and suddenly he wasn’t alone in his cover-made shield. The static made his dark hair stand on end but besides that the son of Hades seemed pretty unaffected.

“Hey”, Nico greeted again, softer this time, and his boyfriend marveled in the smallness of his smile.

Jason sighed and bumped his left temple against the bony shoulder. Nico smelled like wet leaves and the aftershave Piper had given him for last Christmas and the space between them seemed to overflow with the scent of it. He couldn’t help but snuggle, not noticing Nico’s lips stretching a bit more at the motion.

Nico took his 3DS console from his jacket and started it, the music of the opening credits from Pokemon the only sound between them. His character was on the first gym, on his quest to win against the Elite 4 with an only Ghost-type team. Because Nico was Nico, even if Jason had noticed that the skull-motif t-shirts had been scarcer lately. He closed his eyes again, an arm draped lazily over his boyfriend stomach. He let himself concentrate in Nico’s pulse and his breathing, every fiber attuned with their rhythm.

Jason didn’t notice when he fell asleep nor knew for how long, but when he opened his eyes again Nico was already in Lumiose City. He adjusted, withdrawing his leg from over Nico’s and his boyfriend touched the side of his head with his, an almost there gesture of acknowledgement. Jason wondered if he had been drooling, his cheeks immediately heating up.

“How was your nap?” his voice was a bit breathy. He glanced at him, close to an afterthought. “You didn’t drool by the way”

Jason blushed even more, his face feeling a tad feverish. “Thanks”, he went to readjust his glasses, only to touch skin. “Where--?”

“I left them on the bedside table”, Nico shrugged, which was just a tight movement considering how close they were. “You looked uncomfortable”  
Jason kissed him, just a long moment of lips against lips, a touch of reassurance that left them a bit breathless. He made an odd sound, something between a grumble and a silent word, echoing through his body, shaking all the pieces that made up his heart.

“What’s that supposed to be?”

“A noise to express my affection?” He mouthed against his shoulder and Nico had to catch his request of _please do it again_ from falling from his mouth. Instead, he imitated it but it came out too high pitched. He blushed and heard Jason take a sharp breath.

He made the sound once more, this time ending high too, like an open question. Nico squirmed under his arm and huffed.

“I’m not doing it again”

Jason winced, but got distracted quickly. “Wait, last time we spoke you said you wanted to show me something”

“It’s nothing, we don’t have to go if you don’t feel up for it”, he replied quickly, almost tripping with his words. Even now that Nico’s cheeks had returned to a more olive-ish color, they were so close Jason could see the soft pink coloring them. He smiled and kissed him again, a bit more purposeful, a bit more awake and needy. Nico moaned softly when they separated and Jason felt a smile taking over his face.

“I’m up for it, just give me 5 more minutes”


End file.
